Wedding day
by milou6820
Summary: La suite de l'épisode 1x17. Lily va voir Rufus à son concert où ils échangent un baiser passionné. Ils passent la nuit ensemble, mais que va-t-il arriver au petit matin ? Lil' et Rufus. Avec une touche de Chuck et Blair.


**n/a :** C'est ma première Fic sur Gossip Girl. Bon, pour faire court, J'adore Lily et Rufus, donc ce sera une one shot …. Sur … Ah vous avez devinez ! Lily et Rufus ! Je vais tout de même inclure Chuck, ahhh chuck et Blair. Et le reste de la famille Humphrey ! Donnez m'en des nouvelles et peut-être que je ferais quelque chose de spécial avec Chuck et Blair …! J'ai changé quelques petits détails ; Chuck et Blair sont ensemble, Serena et Dan aussi. Lily va se marier le lendemain, comme dans l'épisode.

**Genre** : Drame, passion

**Pairing**: Lufus (Lily et Rufus)

**Raiting**: M … Of Course lol

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **Gossip girl**, mais la majorité des choses sortent de ma jolie petite tête toute pleine d'idées saugrenues… !!

**Spoilers**: Aucun

**XoxO GoSsIp GiRl**

_Get out of my way Rufus_

_No_

_Get out of my way_

_No._

Lily s'avança précipitamment vers lui, caressant son visage, sa chemise, son corps. Leurs lèvres, attirées l'une à l'autre, comme des aimants, leur langue, redécouvrant chaque parcelle d'éternité quelles avaient manqué, le moment était parfait. Leurs mains descendaient en harmonie sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'envie se fasse plus pressante et que le baiser s'en approfondisse. Se rattachant de plus belle à la nuque de Rufus, elle raffermit sa poigne et se plaqua contre lui. 15 secondes de pure extase.

Titubant jusqu'à la porte du loft de Rufus, Lily avait peine à respirer. Il tenta à maintes reprises d'entrer sa clé dans la fichue serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, les vêtements fusèrent de toutes parts. Un manteau noir, une chemise, une robe de cocktail, un pantalon, des talons hauts, des souliers, des dessous …

Son corps, ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses mains, ses yeux, la façon dont il avait de la regarder, elle ne pouvait résister à aucune de ses avances. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle, un pouvoir auquel elle ne pouvait que succomber. Pour lui, ce n'était pas bien différent. Quoiqu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, quoiqu'elle dise, il était pendu à ses lèvres, il pensait à elle constamment. Il revoyait ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, sa nuque, ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses … Il ressentait la passion qui les animait il y a longtemps.

Ce soir, ils ressentaient tout deux cette passion. Elle renaissait de ses cendres. Il détacha doucement son chignon et laissa sa main se frayer une place dans ses cheveux d'or. Elle balança la tête vers l'arrière et revint se nicher au creux de son épaule.

« Rufus …» Soupira-t-elle.

« Rufus, je ne crois pas que …» Les mots avaient peine à sortir de sa bouche. Lily ne voulait pas mettre un terme à cet instant. Elle le voulait tout à elle, à jamais.

« Lil, tu m'as manqué. » Susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle allait fondre lorsqu'il ajouta

« Je t'aime Lily Van Der Woodsen. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et ça ne changera jamais. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle perdit pied. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Si ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle devait en profiter au maximum. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de ne pas rater sa chance. Elle frissonna.

« Rufus, je t'aime encore. »

Elle s'agrippa à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses mains redécouvrirent son corps, il était comme avant, identique. Rufus la retourna et se recula afin de former une distance minimale entre eux. Il la fixa toute entière. Il la dévisagea, avec des yeux brûlants de fièvre.

« Tu es magnifique. » Souffla-t-il époustouflé.

Sur ce, Rufus se mit à l'embrasser, glorifiant chaque partie de son corps. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

**XoxO GoSsIp GiRl**

Les premières lueurs du matin se faisaient voir. Une brise fraîche pénétra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte la veille. Un rayon de soleil se fraya le chemin dans la pièce jusqu'au visage de Lily. Elle ouvrit un œil et se retourna pour se lever. Rufus ressentit le mouvement de son côté gauche et resserra son bras autour d'elle. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou ce qui la fit frémir. Elle sourit.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme cela Miss Van der Woodsen ? » Demanda-t-il un brin de gaieté dans la voix.

« Nulle part sans vous Sir Humphrey » Le taquina-t-elle.

Elle se colla contre lui pour finir par se rendormir paisiblement.

**XoxO GoSsIp GiRl**

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

« Papa, il ne reste que 2 heures avant le mariage, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Cria Dan.

« Madame Van der … Lily ???? » Hurla-t-il.

Dan ressortit de la pièce, mais Serena fit son entrée avant qu'il puisse ne l'en empêcher.

« Maman ??!! »

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, essayant bien que mal de se camoufler avec le drap. Rufus était assit au pied du lit, remettant ses pantalons, ahurit. Mal à l'aise, elle voulut se lever, mais ils étaient tous attroupés dans la porte. Serena, Dan, Jenny, Éric, Chuck et Blair. Pouvait-il arriver quelque chose de pire ?

« Ce n'est pas que ce vous croyez, …» S'excusa-t-elle.

« Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans ma chambre ! » S'insurgea Rufus.

« Qui vous a permis de baiser la future femme de mon père ? » Se moqua Chuck.

La réalité rattrapa Lily. Le mariage. Elle allait se marier dans moins de 2 heures avec Bart Bass. Et elle venait de coucher avec le père du petit ami de sa fille. Elle s'assit, estomaquée.

« Je n'en reviens pas » S'écrièrent Blair et Serena.

« Je crois que je vais être malade » Blagua Jenny.

« C'est assez, je vous demanderais de sortir, nous allons en discuter plus tard. » Gronda Rufus.

Tous sortirent de la chambre et les murmures se multiplièrent.

Lily prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

« J'ai tout gâché, je ne suis même pas mariée et je vais devoir divorcer. Je m'écœure. »

Rufus se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

« Lily, on peut essayer. »

« Et où est-ce que ça va nous mener Rufus ? »

« Plus loin que si tu épousait quelqu'un pour qui tu ne ressent rien » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est le jour de mon mariage, j'allais me marier. » S'effondra-t-elle.

« Tu tiens absolument à te marier Lily ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mais oui, oui Rufus »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il prit le pantalon qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre la veille et en sortit une petite boîte noire.

« Les enfants, c'est le moment. On va s'expliquer. Tout le monde dans la chambre. » S'exclama-t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, retrouvant Lily stupéfaite. Rufus se planta devant elle et commença son discours.

« Comme vous le savez, Lily et moi avons été amoureux dans notre jeune temps. J'aimais cette femme, comme je n'en avais jamais aimé d'autres. Elle était toute ma vie. Toutes mes chansons s'inspiraient d'elle. Elle me rendait fou. Un jour, alors que je m'y en attendais le moins, elle me quittait. Me laissant seul, faible, minable, démoli. Il a fallu plusieurs années avant que je la recroise. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour l'oublier. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. »

Il regarda Serena, Dan et Chuck.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, de gâcher cette belle journée, de faire encore plus de drame dans vos vie. Chuck, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. »

« Allez-y, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire je crois » Ricana-t-il.

Rufus s'agenouilla.

« Si, il peut faire pire » dit-il tout bas.

« Lily Van der Woodsen, je t'aime je t'ai toujours aimé et ça ne changera jamais. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu hantes mes nuits, tu ensoleilles mes jours. Il n'y a pas une minute qui passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Rien ne peut m'empêcher de te désirer. Rien ne peut m'empêcher de rêver à toi. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu es parfaite Lily. Je ne veux plus te perdre. Épouse-moi Lily, Épouse-moi. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors ? » S'écrièrent Serena, Dan, Jenny, Éric, Chuck et Blair.

« Yes » Susurra-t-elle.

« Donne-moi ta main »

Elle avança prudemment sa main. Il ouvrit la boîte, enleva la bague qui s'y trouvait déjà et glissa la nouvelle bague à son doigt. Elle la regarda émerveillée.

« Viens ici » Dit-il.

Il l'embrassa.

« Hum Hum ..» s'impatienta Chuck.

« C'est quoi, on célèbre deux mariage à la fois ? C'est le père de Chuck qui va être ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle ! » Rétorqua Blair.

« Je vais m'en charger » Admis Chuck.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Blair.

« Je t'avais déjà dit Blair Waldorf que j'avais un côté romantique, Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais » blagua Chuck.

« Chuck Bass, Romantique, qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Maintenant tu le sais » Ajouta-t-il.

« Maintenant tout le monde le sait » S'esclaffa Vanessa qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Une hilarité générale se déclencha.

« Non, je voulais dire que mon père est un enfoiré, plein aux as et infidèle alors que Rufus, lui, est un enfoiré, sans un sous et qu'il l'aime vraiment …» Se reprit-il.

« Là je te reconnais » le taquina Jenny.

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, merci » Ricana Rufus.

« J'espère que j'aurai droit à des remerciements dignes de ce nom et que je serai le garçon d'honneur … hum. » Murmura Chuck à leur endroit.

Chuck sortit rapidement de la pièce, cellulaire en mains.

Lily et Rufus s'embrassèrent de plus belle.

« Beurk ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais » S'exclama Éric.

« Quelqu'un veut des gaufres ? » Offrit Rufus.

« Moi je veux bien » Roucoula Lily.

Elle se leva sans faire attention au drap qui devait la couvrir. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Maman ! » Cria Serena.

« Oh mon dieu » Renchérit Blair.

« Cache tes yeux Éric ! » S'amusa Dan tout en mettant sa main sur les yeux d'Éric.

« Wow ! » Siffla Chuck. « Je comprends enfin mon père »

Le visage de Lily vira au pourpre.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! » Souffla-t-elle en courant se cacher derrière Rufus.

Tous sortirent de la pièce en riant pour se mettre à table.

Tous, sauf Chuck, qui restait là à admirer la scène.

« CHUCK SORT DE LÀ !!! MAINTENANT » S'exaspéra Blair.

_Dans un monde où tout est fait de faux-semblants, il reste tout de même quelques âmes pures et charitables, cachées sous des dessous démoniaques. Leur union survivra-t-elle au drame qui se prépare ? Chuck supportera-t-il longtemps la galanterie et l'honnêteté ? Et Bart dans tout ça, comment prévoir sa réaction quand il apprendra que Lily n'est pas réellement partie à Monaco sans laisser de nouvelles, mais qu'elle a plutôt trouvé une toute autre bague à son doigt ? _

_Vous m'adorez, vous le savez. _

_**XoxO Gossip Girl**__. _


End file.
